


From Station to Station, Back to Düsseldorf City

by leqslant



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rolling Stones
Genre: Chance Meetings, Developing Friendships, Disguised Celebrities, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Metamorphmagus David Bowie, Muggle Mick Jagger, Muggle/Wizard Relations, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Short One Shot, Teenage Dorks, Travel, Wizard David Bowie, rs24hrchallenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: встречайте Мика Джаггера и Дэвида Боуи





	From Station to Station, Back to Düsseldorf City

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Station to Station, Back to Düsseldorf City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564710) by [shessocold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold). 



> переведено для сириремов на БП. Название — строчка из песни Kraftwerk

Парни за соседним столом, очевидно, британцы и как раз возраста их фанатов — по крайней мере, фанатов Дэвида, со вздохом исправляется Мик. Парочка не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания, а значит, маскировка работает. Отлично. Зря Мик волновался — Дэвид мастер по части камуфляжа.

— Попробуй эти.

Дэвид с набитым ртом тычет в выпечку, которая подавалась с кофе. Мик улыбается. Забавно смотреть, как Дэвид интересуется едой. Мик напоминает себе попросить у официантки ещё выпечки, чтобы принести в номер.

За соседним столиком ржут столь бурно, что Мик даже расплёскивает кофе. Дэвид ухмыляется.

— Вот молодёжь пошла, а? — говорит он, смеясь непривычно одинаковыми глазами. — Что за манеры!

Мик закатывает глаза, но улыбается в ответ. В июле ему будет тридцать пять. Дэвиду тридцать один. Конечно, Дэвид несёт полную ерунду — они вряд ли живут так, как жили в их возрасте родители, — однако правда в том, что нынешние подростки удивляют и раздражают. Мальчишкам за соседним столом лет по двадцать, и они как раз из таких.

— А помнишь, как Джеймс засунул Непромокаемую петарду Филибустера в котёл Нюнчику? — говорит один (тёмные длинноватые волосы, бледный, неплохо выглядит), утирая глаза от смеха. — Бедняге Сохатому пришлось ходить на отработки и заготавливать жабьи мозги вручную. Долго потом от него воняло. Первый раз видел, чтоб Слагхорн так бесился.

Дэвид резко оборачивается.

— Простите, — говорит он, разворачивая стул к парням. Слегка изумлённый Мик думает, уж не собирается ли Дэвид вжиться в роль сварливого старикашки и отчитать ребят за громкие разговоры. — Вы сказали «Слагхорн»?

— Да, — осторожно отвечает тот, что рассказывал про жаб и котлы. Кажется, ему просто не приходило в голову, что рядом с ними могут оказаться люди, говорящие по-английски. Теперь ему вроде неловко. — А что?

Дэвид смеётся.

— Не те времена пошли, да? В моё время мы приклеивали людей к потолку подземелья, а старина Слагхорн и в ус не дул — лишь бы у тебя были хорошие оценки, а у него — баночка ананасов в сахаре. На самом деле, он и голову-то не мог задрать наверх проверить, висит там кто или нет. Наверное, потому нам всё и сходило с рук.

Поражённый мальчишка хлопает глазами. Его приятель (кучерявый, чуть-чуть загорелый, стрёмный шрам на щеке) тоже пялится на Дэвида, будто у него выросла вторая голова. Интересно, думает позабавленный Мик, а Дэвид так может? Не забыть бы спросить.

— Тебе гиппогриф язык откусил? — спрашивает Дэвид. Мик слышит насмешку в его голосе.

— Простите, я пытаюсь смириться с мыслью, что мы не додумались приклеить никого ни к какому потолку, — говорит темноволосый в неподдельной задумчивости. — А теперь уже поздно.

Дэвид опять смеётся.

— То есть вы сдали ЖАБА?

Мик на секунду сбит с толку, потом вспоминает. ЖАБА — это выпускные у волшебников.

Парень кивает.

— Это путешествие — наш подарок на окончание школы. Лунатик очень хотел поездить перед тем, как мы... как мы задумаемся о нашем будущем, — он косится на приятеля, и по его тону Мик понимает, что парень надеется на совместное будущее. — И ему нравится всякая мрачная немецкая литература, поэтому тут для него просто рай. А вы живёте в Дюссельдорфе?

— Нет, не живём, — говорит Дэвид. — Я живу в Берлине. Мик решил, что мне нужен отпуск, и вот мы здесь. Кстати, я Дэвид — и присоединяйтесь к нам. Не каждый день встречаешь выпускников Хогвартса, хочу послушать новости.

**

— А какая у тебя фамилия? — спрашивает темноволосый, Сириус. — У меня есть старшие кузены, они, наверное, твоего возраста. Или мы знаем кого-нибудь из твоих родственников. С какого ты факультета? Мы оба с Гриффиндора.

Дэвид переглядывается с Майком, и Майк улыбается и кивает. Ему интересно, как Дэвид выкрутится.

— Я Джонс, — отвечает Дэвид. — Я из Рэйвенкло, и ты вряд ли знаком с моими родственниками, потому что я магглорождённый. Но — прошу прощения, я понимаю, что это звучит ужасно, но другого способа нет — ты можешь знать, чем я, эээ, зарабатываю на жизнь. Сейчас покажу.

И он щурится, возвращая замаскированным чертам лица нормальный, симпатичный вид. Мик тысячу раз видел, как Дэвид это делает, и каждый раз у него сладко замирает сердце. Он наблюдает за реакцией мальчишек.

Сириус потрясён до глубины души. Его приятель, Ремус, переводит взгляд с него на Дэвида и обратно, затем сдавленно фыркает. Проходящая мимо официантка в изумлении оборачивается. Мик ухмыляется.

— А теперь меня, — говорит он. — Побыстрее, я хочу увидеть, что она сделает по пути обратно.

Убедившись, что на них не смотрят, Дэвид аккуратно машет палочкой и снимает чары, которыми он поменял Мику внешность утром, когда они выходили из дома.

Ремус и Сириус натурально ахают. Дэвид смеётся.

— Ты тоже волшебник? — спрашивает Ремус, во все глаза глядя на Мика. — Моя двоюродная сестра Карен на тебе помешана! Если она узнает, что я случайно тебя встретил, она меня убьёт. Прямо не терпится ей рассказать.

— Боюсь, что нет, — говорит Мик, довольный произведённым эффектом. — Пока вы, парни, приклеивали людей к потолку и, эээ, мариновали жабьи мозги, я учился в Лондонской школе экономики. Теперь мне гораздо удобнее командовать Дэвидом. Ты согласен, милый?

Дэвид смотрит так, что Мику внезапно хочется остаться с ним вдвоём, хоть с мальчишками и весело.

— Не искушай судьбу, Джаггер, — отвечает Дэвид и подмигивает.


End file.
